Problemático
by Waiting Out the Winter
Summary: Onde Ino tem duplas intenções, Yamato é mais perceptivo do que deixa transparecer e Sakura é desatenta e não entende por que todos parecem preocupados com ela. É só um encontro, certo? AU. Insinua YamaSaku.


Porque Yamato merece mais amor.

Boa leitura!

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.

 _Problemático_

 _Kekkei genkai_ \- técnica de linhagem sanguínea (byakugan, sharingan, etc.)

 _Taichou_ \- capitão.

* * *

"Yamato-taichou é um gato, você não acha?"

Sakura franziu o cenho com a pergunta que Ino tão de repente lançou. O que ela estava tramando agora?

Time 7 e time 10 estavam ocupando um dos campos de treinamento. Enquanto não era incomum um treinamento conjunto, não era geralmente que essas duas equipes se encontravam para isso.

Para churrascos, sim; treinamento, por outro lado… não tanto.

Então lá foram eles. Se dividiram em diferentes pares que o normal e começaram. Sakura treinava a maior parte do tempo com Chōji, parte porque ele podia – _quase_ – igualar a sua força com seu kekkei genkai, parte porque ele não se importava se ela quebrasse tudo ao redor com ele perto. Era bem mais fácil assim.

Yamato continuava observando um pouco distante, algumas vezes entrando em umas lutas ou outras. Uma dessas vezes ele fez par com Ino, mas Sakura estava muito distraída com sua própria luta para notar.

E era por isso que agora imaginava se havia acontecido algo durante essa partida que ela não tinha percebido e fez com que Ino falasse isso agora.

Ela não entendia muito bem onde a loira queria chegar. "O quê?"

Ino sorriu e colocou uma mão ao lado da boca para falar novamente. "Yamato-taichou. Ele é bem bonito. Eu sempre achei isso, mas agora que o vejo de perto, realmente consigo perceber."

Sakura olhou para onde seu taichou estava tendo uma conversa com Shikamaru. Realmente observando-o – olhos escuros amendoados, nariz reto, lábios medianos, mas carnudos, cabelos castanhos levemente bagunçados e corpo magro, mas bem definido nas partes certas, pele levemente bronzeada – ela conseguia ver o que Ino achava. Ele era bem atraente, sim, mas o pensamento de ser seu superior logo fez uma aparência em sua mente e, por um motivo que não podia explicar, fez com que ela se sentisse estranha sobre isso.

Voltando para Ino, Sakura arqueou a cabeça para o lado um pouco e deu de ombros ao mesmo tempo. "Acho que sim. Por que está dizendo isso agora?"

Sakura se arrependeu de perguntar quando viu os lábios rosados da amiga se esticarem em um sorriso quase malicioso, olhos azuis brilhando com ideias.

"Eu quero que você o chame para um encontro comigo."

* * *

Uma semana depois, Time 7 acabava de passar pelos portões da vila, voltando de uma missão.

"Ok, vocês podem ir. Eu vou fazer o relatório e entregar a Tsunade-sama," Yamato comentou como de costume, uma mão indo para a lateral do pescoço em uma massagem.

Os dois companheiros restantes não perderam tempo em seguir seus respectivos caminhos, mas Sakura se manteve no mesmo lugar, fazendo uma careta mentalmente. Enquanto ansiava por um banho e por comida, a voz de Ino continuava ecoando em sua cabeça e, por mais que não quisesse fazer isso e odiava a loira por colocá-la nessa posição, Sakura apenas não conseguia dizer não.

Então, quando Yamato a olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida, prestes a questioná-la, a kunoichi tomou coragem e falou em uma bagunça de palavras gaguejadas em uma voz baixa e tímida.

"I-I-no quer ir em um e-encontro com você."

Quando seu taichou continuou olhando com a mesma expressão, Sakura se espalmou mentalmente e tentou de novo, depois de inalar uma boa quantidade de ar, tom de voz aumentando.

"Ino pediu para você ir em um encontro com ela." Depois de um pensamento e uma limpada de garganta envergonhada, ela acrescentou, "Yamato-taichou."

Isso conseguiu tirar uma reação de Yamato, mas não do tipo que ela pensou que seria. Ele franziu o cenho um pouco, lábios em uma linha arqueada para baixo levemente, como se em pensamento, mas não durou muito. Logo ele estava com as mesmas feições solenes que sempre parecia favorecer.

"Eu vou falar com ela qualquer hora," ele assentiu e Sakura sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem, mesmo isso não tendo nada a ver com ela. "Obrigado."

"Tudo bem," ela sorriu um pouco, nervosamente segurando uma alça da mochila em suas costas. "Até mais, taichou."

Ele assentiu uma vez e Sakura correu para os telhados, em direção a sua casa, xingando Ino por fazê-la passar por situações constrangedoras como essa.

* * *

"Então, testa, você falou com ele?"

"Hm?" Sakura levantou a cabeça do seu prato para ver os longos cabelos loiros de Ino voando atrás dela enquanto puxava uma cadeira da mesa para sentar.

"Yamato-taichou, lembra? Você falou com ele?" Ino perguntou de novo, juntando suas mãos em frente ao peito e sorrindo em uma expressão animada.

Sakura saiu do estupor que estava, então, "Ah… sim. Ele disse que falaria com você em breve."

Ino bateu palmas e a outra kunoichi fez uma expressão de sofrimento. "Como ele parecia estar quando você falou com ele?"

Como se ela soubesse. "...Não sei. Normal? Honestamente, quando se trata dele ou Kakashi-sensei, eu não consigo dizer."

Ino suspirou e pareceu perder um pouco da animosidade. "Ok… mas ele vai vir até mim de qualquer jeito. Deve significar algo."

Sakura apenas deu de ombros ao balançar de cabeça positivo da amiga e voltou para a sua comida.

Depois de um tempo em silêncio, a loira voltou a falar, "Essa situação está tudo bem por você?"

Soava preocupada. Sakura realmente não tinha parado para pensar muito nisso – tirando pelo fato de _ela_ ter de fazer parte do trabalho – mas achava que estava tudo bem. Quer dizer, era estranho pensar nos dois juntos e parecia errado em vários níveis, mas quem era ela para julgar? Se Yamato achava que estava tudo bem, então não tinha com o que se preocupar.

Certo?

"Eu não vejo por que não estaria. Quer dizer, vocês dois devem resolver isso," Sakura respondeu, por algum motivo, um pouco incomodada.

Ino arqueou uma sobrancelha e jogou seu longo rabo de cavalo de cima do ombro para descansar os antebraços na mesa. Ela não estava comprando. "Eu quero saber de você. Está tudo bem para você se eu for em um encontro com o seu taichou?"

Ela queria rir. Ino estava sendo ridícula. Por que não estaria? "Um… sim? Por que está tão preocupada comigo nisso? Está tudo certo!"

A loira sorriu e assentiu para Sakura algumas vezes, o ânimo de antes voltando. Elas conversaram um pouco mais até o horário de almoço acabar e o turno começar novamente.

* * *

O dia seguinte começou com mais treino do time 7, dessa vez sem a presença do time 10.

Ou, mais especificamente, uma parte da fonte de seu constrangimento, _Ino._

A outra era mais difícil de se livrar.

Sakura suspirou antes de esquivar-se de um chute destinado a sua cabeça. Como ela podia explicar isso? Então. Yamato tinha umas estranhas manias. Às vezes ele encarava você, como se estivesse olhando em sua alma, com uma expressão pensativa, quase dolorosamente tensa, olhos negros amendoados vidrados e quase que rodeados por sombras, não muito diferente de como ficava quando tinha a intenção de assustar Naruto…

…Bem, digamos que Sakura sentia isso na pele neste exato momento.

Não a assustava, no entanto. Não era essa a intenção. Ela até mesmo achava que ele nem percebia o que estava fazendo. Mas que era estranho, isso não podia negar.

E, desde que pôs os pés no campo de treinamento naquela manhã, ela podia sentir seus olhos nela. Toda vez que Sakura olhava na direção em que seu taichou estava posicionado, ele estava apenas parado lá, considerando-a, mas aparentemente muito perdido em pensamentos para realmente perceber o que estava fazendo.

Ela deu de ombros e continuou o treino.

Infelizmente não era a única coisa que a incomodava.

Desde a conversa que teve com Ino originalmente, Sakura se pegava olhando seu taichou. Realmente olhando-o, a ponto de que ele quase a pegou encarando enquanto se abaixava para pegar algo no chão – e, em uma dessas vezes, ela tinha quase certeza de que estava quase babando.

Ela não podia fazer nada para impedir. Ele era realmente bonito. Como nunca havia reparado nisso antes?

Era tão errado. E tudo influência de Ino-porca!

Uma pancada em suas costas fez com que Sakura se desequilibrasse e de repente o chão parecia muito mais perto.

A kunoichi olhou para cima e cerrou os olhos para Sai. Ele apenas deu de ombros, expressão vazia no lugar.

"Você parecia distraída. Devia prestar mais atenção, Sakura-san."

Sakura bufou. Ele estava certo, é claro. Não que admitiria isso.

"Isso é tudo por hoje, pessoal," Yamato declarou, batendo palmas para chamar a atenção deles.

Com mais uma encarada na direção de Sai, que já havia dado as costas para ela, Sakura tomou impulso e levantou do chão, imediatamente passando as mãos sobre sua vestimenta. Pelo visto teria de passar em casa para tomar um banho e trocar a roupa antes de começar seu turno. Antes que pudesse pegar suas coisas e continuar com seu dia, no entanto, uma mão tocou seu ombro, chamando sua atenção.

"Achei que deveria deixar você saber sobre o encontro," Yamato explicou, enquanto colocava suas mãos nos bolsos. "Isso é, se Ino ainda não disse."

No momento em que ouviu essas palavras saírem da boca de seu taichou, Sakura sentiu seus batimentos acelerarem. Com certeza seu rosto já estaria vermelho feito um tomate, e não apenas por causa do treinamento.

Por que insistiam em falar sobre isso com ela? Não era óbvio o bastante o quanto a deixava desconfortável?

Engolindo seu nervosismo, Sakura se forçou a responder, "Ela não me disse nada, taichou. Então, suponho que já tenha ido vê-la."

Ele inclinou a cabeça em confirmação, suas feições pensativas apesar de seus olhos estarem distantes. Não estava nem olhando para ela. "Eu fui. Concordamos em nos conhecermos melhor."

Sakura assentiu, forçando um sorriso em seus lábios. "Isso é bom então, certo?"

 _Certo?_

Havia um brilho nos olhos de Yamato, algo que parecia suspeita. Sumiu tão rápido quanto apareceu, entretanto. Ele estava mais sério agora, olhando-a nos olhos. Ela engoliu em seco.

"Sakura, eu estou dizendo isso porque quero saber se está tudo bem por você. Que vou encontrar Ino assim, quero dizer. Eu sei que pode parecer estranho para você, com ela sendo sua amiga e eu seu superior-"

Suas sobrancelhas se ergueram em incredulidade. Sério? Ele estava preocupado em como pareceria para ela?

Sakura levantou suas mãos em frente a ela, forçando-o a parar de falar. Yamato coçou a parte de trás da cabeça, em um gesto nervoso, ao perceber que estava apenas falando sem parar.

 _Fofo._

Sakura fez uma careta e suspirou. "Eu estou bem, taichou. Está tudo bem por mim."

Ele pareceu suspeito por um tempo, uma sobrancelha castanha erguida ceticamente. "Tem certeza?"

Ela sorriu de novo, mas dessa vez não alcançou seus olhos. "Sim. Quero dizer, se está tudo bem por você então está tudo bem por mim."

"Isso é bom," Yamato disse, mas não parecia aliviado. Pelo contrário, parecia quase…

 _Decepcionado?_

Não podia ser. Sakura balançou a cabeça mentalmente. Apenas não fazia sentido. Por que ele aceitaria sair com Ino-porca se não queria?

Talvez sua mente super-analítica estivesse pregando peças que realmente não existiam.

Olhando em volta do campo, Sakura de repente se desesperou. Por quanto tempo estiveram ali conversando?

Ela colocou uma mão no ombro de Yamato e sorriu de novo.

"Eu realmente preciso ir agora, taichou. Se precisar de ajuda com qualquer coisa, me deixe saber," Sakura disse enquanto estremecia um pouco por dentro. Por que tinha que ser tão boa? Era o que tinha colocado-a nessa situação em primeiro lugar.

Ele sorriu e acenou. Sakura não perdeu tempo, pegou suas coisas e já estava correndo para fora do campo de treinamento.

Yamato continuou no mesmo lugar, olhos cerrados enquanto observava a kunoichi ir.

* * *

Bares não eram exatamente a sua praia. Eles geralmente eram pequenos, muito fechados e sempre ficavam muito cheios – a fumaça de cigarro e o forte cheiro de álcool eram o que mais incomodavam acima de tudo.

Mas, às vezes, ela tolerava.

Compartilhando uma mesa com Tenten e Hinata, Sakura se sentia mais relaxada e confiante no lugar, pensou enquanto puxava a saia do vestido para baixo em uma tentativa em vão de cobrir mais de suas coxas. Era mais a cara de Ino; o bar e o estilo de roupa. Desta vez, entretanto, Ino não podia acompanhá-las como normalmente faria. Algo sobre ter um encontro.

Para isso Sakura engoliu em seco. Sabia exatamente do que se tratava e queria estar bem longe quando acontecesse.

Mas parecia que sorte não estava do seu lado ultimamente.

"Ei," Tenten chamou sua atenção, aumentando a voz para conseguir ser ouvida através da música alta. "Não é Ino ali?"

O efeito foi instantâneo. Suas costas enrijeceram e Sakura se forçou para não fazer uma careta na frente das outras kunoichis.

"Onde?" Hinata questionou, deixando Sakura e Tenten surpresas por um segundo com o volume de sua voz.

"Logo ali no fundo, perto da pista de dança," a morena apontou e elas logo ouviram Hinata engasgar em surpresa e colocar uma mão em sua boca, suas bochechas corando.

"A-aquele com ela é Yamato-taichou?"

...

E Sakura quase bateu com a testa na mesa. Apenas o que ela precisava.

Tenten ainda olhava na mesma direção, olhos castanhos arregalados, antes de voltar para Sakura.

"Você sabia que eles estavam saindo juntos?"

Sakura suspirou. Virando lentamente atrás de si, ela observou por cima dos ombros.

No meio de tantas pessoas dançando, ela podia ver Ino fazendo o mesmo. Enquanto Sakura se incomodava com o vestido preto que usava, a kunoichi loira não tinha problema nenhum com o seu, um roxo ainda mais curto e mais apertado. Parado ao seu lado, mas não tão perto, estava Yamato, sem a engrenagem que geralmente emoldurava seu rosto e em roupas confortáveis – uma camisa preta com mangas até os cotovelos e abotoada na frente, mas não por completo, e calça também preta. Ao contrário de Ino, seu taichou parecia um pouco desconfortável. Apesar de sorrir levemente de volta para a loira, seus ombros estavam tensos e seus dedos mexiam inquietantes com o copo.

Ela voltou para as amigas, não querendo ser pega observando, e deu de ombros. "Sim. Não faz muito tempo."

Hinata formou um "O" com os lábios enquanto Tenten arqueou uma sobrancelha. "E você está bem com isso?"

A pergunta fez Sakura cerrar os olhos. Isso de novo? Ela estava realmente passando a impressão de que tinha algum problema?

"Por que todo mundo continua me perguntando isso?" Mesmo sabendo que não era culpa delas, não conseguiu tirar o tom de frustração de sua voz.

Se Tenten se incomodou, ela não deixou mostrar; apenas deu de ombros, tomando um gole de sua bebida. "Eu não sei. Só pensei que se fosse Gai-sensei saindo com uma de vocês seria estranho. Eu me sentiria estranha."

Ela não poderia concordar mais. "Realmente é, mas não é da minha conta. Se eles acham que está tudo bem, então está."

"Hmm."

Com o passar da noite, as kunoichis continuaram conversando, com Sakura cuidadosamente evitando o tópico Ino e tentando passar despercebida pelo par ocupando o mesmo local. Ela tinha a ligeira impressão de que Tenten e Hinata estavam no mesmo dilema.

Não foi até mais tarde em que as três – mais para Sakura e Tenten enquanto Hinata ficava perto observando – foram para a pista de dança que Sakura sentiu alguém observando-as. Ela cerrou os olhos. Certamente não podia ser…

O que estavam fazendo não era nada de especial, as duas muito desajeitadas e um pouco envergonhadas para dançar como as outras mulheres ao redor. Então decidiram em um passo mais descontraído enquanto giravam ao redor uma da outra com as mãos dadas, sem realmente pensar no que pensariam delas. Em um certo ponto era melhor assim pois mantinha companhias indesejadas longe.

Mas algo lhe dizia que isso não era uma atenção indesejada aleatória.

Quando Sakura olhou por cima do ombro na direção da pessoa que observava, sabendo exatamente quem essa pessoa seria, mas torcendo para que estivesse errada, sentiu seus batimentos acelerarem.

Yamato estava olhando diretamente para elas. Ino não estava ao redor e Sakura vagamente se perguntou onde a loira poderia ter ido. Ela soltou uma mão de Tenten para acenar para ele, trêmula e sem realmente pensar muito no que estava fazendo. Ele sorriu de volta antes de olhar ao lado dela e assentir para Tenten.

"Bem, não foi tão ruim," a kunoichi morena disse, mas Sakura não teve tempo de concordar porque, assim que essas palavras saíram da boca de Tenten, Yamato pegou sua bebida e, sem tirar a outra mão do bolso, começou a andar em direção a elas.

Sakura arregalou os olhos e procurou ao seu redor por uma chance de escapar do que parecia inevitável desde que havia avistado os dois ali. Não isso, ela pensava, _tudo_ menos isso. Ela não conseguia encará-lo sabendo que estava ali com uma de suas melhores amigas, tinha que admitir. Droga, no que havia se metido?

Tenten fez um barulho sibilante ao seu lado. "Ops. Falei cedo demais."

E ela ainda tentava pensar em um jeito de sair dessa situação sem parecer rude quando a kunoichi falou novamente, uma expressão apologética em suas feições.

"Eu vou encontrar Hinata-chan. Boa sorte! Te vejo mais tarde!"

Sakura engasgou e virou olhos arregalados para a figura retraindo. "E-espera!"

 _Droga. Droga. Droga._

E agora?

Não tinha tempo para decidir mais nada pois quem ela queria tanto evitar já estava em suas costas. Ela fez uma careta.

Colocando o sorriso mais brilhante possível em seu rosto, Sakura se virou para ele, escondendo suas mãos trêmulas atrás das costas. "Yamato-taichou!"

Ele a retribuiu com um sorriso estranho, seu olho esquerdo tremendo um pouco. Talvez tivesse percebido seu nervosismo? Ela achou melhor continuar falando.

"Onde está Ino?"

Sua expressão se transformou em uma de surpresa e ele logo arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Então você sabia que estávamos aqui?"

Sakura engoliu em seco ao perceber o que tinha feito. _Droga._ Será que não conseguia acertar uma? Podia sentir o questionamento de _"por que não veio nos cumprimentar antes?"_ na voz de Yamato. Lutando contra a vontade de bater com a cabeça na pilastra mais próxima, ela tentou explicar, "Bem, sabe… Eu-"

"O quê?" ele demandou friamente, agora totalmente sério.

Sakura estremeceu. Fim da linha. Era melhor falar a verdade.

Ela olhou em volta. Nenhum sinal da cabeleira loira de Ino. Estava sozinha nessa.

Suspirando em derrota, Sakura o olhou nos olhos e juntou as mãos na frente do peito em um antigo hábito.

"Tudo bem. Eu menti antes. Na verdade eu tenho um problema com vocês dois juntos."

Porque estava olhando-o bem ela desconfiou quando ele não parecia surpreso pelas palavras.

Sakura cerrou os olhos. "Você sabia sobre isso?"

Silêncio. Então Yamato também suspirou em derrota. "Eu gostaria que tivesse me dito a princípio, quando eu perguntei. Mas sim, eu tinha minhas suspeitas. Seu comportamento essa noite só comprovou que estava certo."

"Oh." Ela não sabia o que dizer além disso. Esse tempo todo ele a questionou na esperança de que ela falaria como realmente se sentia? Na verdade era muito atencioso da parte dele, se não assustador. Yamato conseguiu perceber algo sobre ela antes que ela mesma pudesse entender seus sentimentos em relação aos dois.

"Então…" Sakura tentou, olhando para o chão, agora envergonhada de como tinha agido momentos antes. "Isso não significa nada. Eu não sou um fator na decisão de vocês dois."

Se tivesse olhado para cima, teria visto os olhos de seu taichou suavizando.

"Sakura." Yamato seguro seu queixo para que pudesse olhar para ele. "Eu sei que não, mas se for um problema para você, será para a gente também. É inevitável."

Ela inclinou a cabeça. Ele estava certo. Yamato era o taichou de sua equipe e Ino era sua amiga. Não podia continuar evitando os dois todas as vezes que os encontrassem juntos. Não via como algo assim funcionaria para ela.

"Mas além disso," Yamato continuou, sua expressão agora decidida. "Eu não vou continuar a sair com Ino."

Sakura se assustou com isso e o olhou com olhos arregalados. "Por que não?"

Ele deu de ombros e tomou um pouco da bebida antes de responder, "Nós somos bem diferentes. Além disso, não é nela que estou interessado."

Sakura franziu o cenho, mas então suas feições suavizaram em realização ao vê-lo encarando-a intensamente. Certamente ele não estaria se referindo a…

Mas Yamato cortou sua linha de pensamento então. "Bem, só pensei em deixá-la saber que essa decisão não teve a ver com você. Foi apenas uma experiência que não deu certo." Ele piscou para ela, sorrindo levemente.

"Oh! Okay então," ela disse, mexendo com a barra do vestido. Um belo sorriso apareceu em seu rosto ao pensar na conversa que tiveram. "Obrigada por pensar em mim de qualquer jeito, taichou. Eu realmente aprecio a sua preocupação."

Ele sorriu para ela – um sorriso que Sakura achou muito charmoso – e levou o copo a boca, virando-o um pouco em sua direção antes, como se fizesse um brinde.

"A qualquer hora."

* * *

 _3 dias depois._

Havia sido um daqueles dias no hospital; longo e cheio de pacientes para tratar, a maioria de risco. Sakura se viu forçada a adiar o jantar até o seu horário de saída naquela noite.

Já era tarde. Ela pensou no que poderia ter para o jantar, massageando a parte inferior das costas enquanto andava até a recepção para assinar alguns papéis. Essa noite tinha cara de ser do tipo ramen instantâneo.

Pelo menos teria um bom descanso pelos próximos dois dias assim que assinasse os papéis. Um bônus.

Mas chegando na recepção, Sakura parou precipitadamente com a visão que a esperava.

Yamato tinha as costas viradas para ela e estava parado perto das portas de vidro da entrada do hospital como se esperasse alguém. Sakura franziu o cenho e se aproximou, colocando uma mão no ombro para chamar a atenção dele.

E ele na verdade parecia surpreso em vê-la e ela chegou a conclusão de que esperava outra pessoa.

De qualquer jeito, Sakura sorriu docemente. "O que está fazendo aqui, taichou?"

Recuperando-se rapidamente, Yamato assentiu para ela e sorriu. "Apenas esperando para falar com um dos médicos sobre o meu arquivo pessoal."

Sakura franziu os lábios. Ela normalmente era a médica responsável pela sua equipe. Parecendo ler a mente dela, Yamato deu uma risada.

"Foi de uma vez em que precisei de atendimento médico, mas não era seu plantão. Não é nada sério de qualquer jeito," ele explicou.

"Entendi," ela respondeu, logo deixando sua suspeita de lado. Olhando para o relógio na parede, Sakura decidiu que já tinha passado mais tempo do que deveria ali. Em breve seu estômago começaria a roncar se não comesse algo logo. "Bom, eu tenho que ir agora, taichou. Foi bom vê-lo por aqui." Ela sorriu e deu as costas, dirigindo-se para a mesa da recepção.

Mas parou quando Yamato a chamou depois de um momento de hesitação. Sakura se virou, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Ele pareceu um pouco rígido por um momento, mas então não tinha mais nada.

"Você está saindo agora?" ele questionou, apontando atrás dele em direção às portas com o polegar.

"Na verdade, sim. Apenas assinando alguns papéis antes de ir." Ela pensou um pouco antes de acrescentar, "Por quê?"

Yamato coçou a parte de trás do cabeça; um gesto fofo de nervosismo que ela estava começando a se apegar. "Então… eu estava indo a um restaurante relativamente novo que abriu perto da ponte onde costumamos nos encontrar. Quer me acompanhar?"

Sakura arregalou os olhos. Ele não estava…

Quando não respondeu de imediato, podia ter jurado que viu seu taichou corar.

Ele _estava_.

E seu coração acelerou. O que aconteceu com pensar em seu taichou assim ser errado?

Não parecia tão errado mais.

Agora estava _considerando_ isso.

Quando falou na outra noite, ele realmente estava referindo-se a ela…

Então finalmente percebeu o que estava acontecendo... Era por isso que tinha problemas em pensar nele e Ino juntos.

 _Eu gosto de Yamato_ , Sakura pensou, _e só percebi isso depois de Ino-porca fazer tudo aquilo!_

Ele ainda estava pacientemente esperando por uma resposta, Sakura notou. Mas agora era só ela; não tinha mais ninguém ali para ficar entre eles. A decisão era só _dela_.

"S-sim," ela gaguejou. Então limpou a garganta e tentou de novo, após vê-lo sorrir do mesmo jeito charmoso que a fazia estremecer, "Sim. Só preciso assinar os papéis e pegar minhas coisas… sim." Sakura apontou para trás enquanto andava lentamente, ainda olhando-o.

Então ela decidiu parar de agir como uma adolescente apaixonada antes que caísse na frente do cara que nem sabia que estava interessada.

* * *

"Então, como foi? Ela aceitou?"

"Sim. Você estava certa. Te devo uma."

Ino balançou uma mão enluvada na direção de Yamato, ainda fazendo anotações no documento da pasta médica dele. Ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos e olhou para o corredor em que Sakura havia desaparecido para pegar suas coisas. Ela voltaria a qualquer momento agora.

Quando foi atrás de Ino e ela o deixou saber sobre seu plano, ele não havia acreditado que funcionaria tão bem.

"Me apresente para aquele seu amigo ANBU do seu esquadrão e estamos quites," Ino replicou, entregando a pasta para ele revisar, antes de pegar de volta.

Yamato assentiu. Ele não queria nem começar a ouvir sobre como ela conhecia os membros de seu esquadrão, mas sabia exatamente de quem ela estava falando.

Não era um problema. Ele sorriu. Seria um preço baixo a pagar.

Agora ele tinha um _encontro._


End file.
